


息子は大きくなった？

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Series: 豆天一发完超短篇合集 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 豆x天的一发完超短篇，想了想因为Rating可能不同就还是不放在一个work里，拆开比较好恶俗的“一觉醒来，老公变小了”梗（好像不小心言灵了纯情小甜饼，各种夹带私货平行世界，人设同现实，我胖虎说他们住在一起就住在一起，哈尔滨飞名古屋只要十分钟，全世界都说日语和东北话和真人真事没有一老挝基普的关系，全是我胖虎脑子被冲压了，都是我胖虎的错





	息子は大きくなった？

**Author's Note:**

> 这样牵着手也是很难得的乐趣啦。所以今天很开心。

       金博洋做了个梦。

       他梦见自己参加了一场奇怪的冰演，眼熟的前辈们穿着肉色的连体服挥舞着德国香肠在冰面上跳大腿舞，他自己被要求穿成鸭嘴兽的样子在冰场中央跳3A。成功之后观众席上掌声雷动，很多人给他扔了佩奇玩偶。他随手捡起一只，此时换了鼓点感很强的音乐，他就抱着佩奇跟着音乐在冰上蹦跶起来。忽然蓝光一闪，手上的佩奇变成了乔治，还发出了软绵绵的叫声：

       “博洋！不好啦！”

       金博洋好像醒了——但他还不想起床。他翻了个身，用被子把自己的头也裹住。

       “博洋！快醒醒，不好啦！”

       大概是宇野在叫他。这小子今天怎么回事，明明平时也是只要遇到休息日就要赖床的类型。金博洋的腿胡乱蹬了两下：“别吵，让我再睡五分钟……”

       “真的不好啦！博洋！”

       金博洋终于意识到哪里不对了：虽然他还处于半梦半醒的状态，但这个和梦里的乔治玩偶一样软绵绵的声音肯定不属于宇野——

       他勉强睁开了双眼。

       金博洋足足有五秒钟没能说出一个字。

       “这谁家小孩，咋在我床上呢？！”努力把脑内烧断的保险丝接上，他总算蹦出这么一句。

       眼前的少年——或者说小孩更适合，穿着宇野昨晚入睡前换上的T恤。成年的宇野的衣服尺寸对这孩子而言显然太大，像一个宜家蛇皮袋似的松松垮垮地裹在身上；穿着睡裤的腿被毯子盖住了，但根据T恤的情况，不难想象睡裤套在他腿上会是什么样子。

       最可怕的是，虽然明显幼齿了很多，但这孩子分明长着宇野的脸。

       金博洋努力回忆了一下，好像他们刚认识的时候，宇野也没这么小……

       “是我啦。”看着金博洋的表情变化，宇野也大概猜到了他在想什么，“刚才去那边比过了。”他指了指墙角画着的几根刻度线，在墙壁上画线来记录自己的身高是很多小孩子在成长过程中会做的事，“我好像是……回到了2011年。”

       金博洋从没注意过2011年的宇野有多高，毕竟他们的初遇是在2012年的年底。

       他下意识地伸手撩开对方身上挂着的T恤（宇野配合地做出了良家妇女被非礼时的羞愤表情），确认了面前的孩子身上还留着昨晚被自己咬出的几个红痕——虽然也等比例缩小了——好吧，不是什么妖怪，就是他男朋友本人没错。

        “所以……”他挠了挠没有打发蜡、乱成鸡窝的头发， “这是发生了……那种情况？”

       他们偶尔会从各种渠道听到一些消息，某某人的老公忽然变成小孩子了之类的，持续时间长则一周，短则一两天。这种情况毫无征兆，恢复正常后对身体也没有任何影响，没有人知道为什么会出现这样的事，也没有人知道该如何控制这种现象。好在这种情况虽然不像大熊猫那样罕见，但也不像牙疼那样普遍。反正金博洋从没想过这种事会发生在宇野身上。

       他曾经刷到过一个经验分享帖，一位主妇遇到了这种状况，她自称丈夫变回了14岁的时候，虽然只持续了两天，但比她高15厘米的丈夫忽然变得她还矮一个头，让她很不习惯。金博洋当时还心想，要是我遇到这种事，肯定不会不习惯，毕竟那谁从小就比我矮一大截。但当一个活生生的、他从未见过的14岁的宇野真的站在（按现在的情况来说还是坐在）他面前时，他还是有些不知所措。

       “昨天也没做什么啊……”宇野嘟囔着钻出被窝，睡裤因为裤腰太松已经从他身上滑了下去，不知为何，内裤倒是跟着他一起变小了——谢天谢地。

       两人都回忆了一下昨天到底做了什么。今明两天是难得的休息日，他们昨晚和朋友一起吃了饭，回家之后一个刷了抖音一个打了游戏，然后抱着做了一场——并没有太激烈。按照原计划，他们今天打算出门轧马路，晚上回家再玩一把大的，反正明天上午也可以不用早起；明天下午和各自的朋友出去玩，晚上再和大家一起吃饭。算是挺完美的计划了，现在全被宇野的忽然变小打乱了——硬是要说的话，别的项目还是可以照常进行，但夜生活的部分就只能被删除了。

       金博洋的视线上移，停留在床头上方的墙壁贴着的宇野新拍的杂志海报上。那是昨晚金博洋逗宇野玩（他非常喜欢看当自己拿着宇野的杂志照、学着女友粉的花痴语气夸奖时，宇野窘迫又害羞的傻样；他还仗着自己的身高，把杂志海报举高，让宇野抢不到——当然最后他也付出了代价），给贴在墙上的。海报里的宇野瞪着无辜的大眼睛，努力做出一副冷酷的表情。

       “总不至于是因为把这个贴在床头了吧……”金博洋小声嘀咕。

       “就说了叫博洋不要做这种事啦！”宇野弱弱地抗议着。

       “那可是你自己的脸！又不是什么小鬼！”

       “谁会把这种东西贴在床头啊……”

       “你的女友粉儿啊~”

       宇野别过脸去，背对着金博洋，那小模样看着可怜的很——主要是拜他现在更为迷你的身形所赐。厚脸皮（？）如金博洋也觉得有些不好意思了，像是欺负了真正的小孩子似的。

        “总之先起床……就穿着T恤吧，反正也能遮住一半的腿。”金博洋觉得他还需要一段时间来接受这个状况。他迷迷瞪瞪地摸回自己房间洗漱，刚把抹好牙膏的牙刷塞进嘴里，便听到声音比平时更软的宇野在隔壁叫他。

       “怎么了？”金博洋咬着牙刷往隔壁走，14岁的少年也不至于没有生活自理能力吧。

       “我刚想起来那个柜子上面的箱子里有几件小时候的衣服。”宇野指着他衣柜的顶端，上面还搁着一个收纳箱。

       “为什么还留着这些东西？”金博洋差点把牙膏咽下去。

       “樹说留着，指不定什么时候会有用……”

       金博洋心里第N次涌起对那位万能的、比哥哥还像哥哥的弟弟的崇敬之情。

       他先回卫生间把嘴里的泡沫冲掉，然后去杂货间扛了人字梯——他们刚搬家的时候他特地上乐天市场买了送到家里的——帮宇野把衣柜顶上的箱子搬了下来。

       衣服的问题总算解决了，换好衣服的宇野坐在沙发上发呆，金博洋去厨房煮了味增汤，热了昨晚的米饭，又煎了两块鲑鱼。不管怎样，总得先把早饭吃了。

       14岁的宇野吃饭的样子是金博洋从未见过的，他看着比现在更迷你的男朋友乖乖坐在桌前，用比同龄的男孩子要小一号的手操纵着对他来说似乎太长的筷子吃东西的样子，觉得这样也挺……可爱的？

       可爱个鬼啊！待会儿还怎么出去轧马路？

       “博洋。”宇野叫他，一边偷偷把自己面前的一小碟松菜往金博洋那边挪，奶声奶气的听上去还挺可怜，“不想吃这个……”

       “别以为变小了就真是小孩子了。”金博洋迅速拒绝道， “吃掉。”

       14岁的宇野委屈巴巴地瞪着圆眼的样子可真是太有杀伤力了，金博洋心想，比21岁的他可爱得多。但他还是硬着心肠把碟子推了回去。

       “或者，”他忽然有了个想法，这可是他一直以来没能实现的小愿望，“叫声哥哥，我就帮你吃。”

       他以为宇野才不会答应，没想到他的男朋友非常流畅地接受了自己变小的事实并快速进入了角色：“博洋哥哥。帮我吃吧！”

       完了完了。

       金博洋认命地把那碟松菜接过，宇野则带着略有些得意的笑，继续吃他那份米饭了。金博洋终于忍不住掏出手机，对着认真吃饭的宇野拍了一张，发到了和小姐妹们的LINE群组里。一开始大家似乎没有反应过来发生了什么，大概都以为这是旧照：

       _“小时候的昌磨君好可爱！这张照片我都没见过呢，好怀念啊！”_

_“博洋酱和昌磨君的孩子都这么大了，我却还没有找到恋爱相手……”_

_“毕竟博洋酱一大早就开始秀恩爱！而我们还躺在床上刷ins，难怪只能单身。”_

       几分钟后，终于有显微镜发现了不对：

       _“等一下……这个盘子不是Mura前辈在昌磨君搬家的时候送的吗？？？_

_“这么说来，这张餐桌根本就是博洋酱上次买的吧！”_

       于是宇野变回14岁的事迅速在LINE的几个群组里传开了——毕竟好事不出门，坏事传千里。

       好在宇野虽然变小了，但吃饭的能力并没有跟着变小，依然很快解决了他那份早饭。按照他俩的习惯，做饭的金博洋是不洗碗的，宇野捧着一堆碗碟摇摇晃晃地往厨房走去——然后发现自己好像有些够不着水槽。他便气鼓鼓地折回卧室，艰难地搬了人字梯回厨房，站在人字梯的第一格上刷起了煎鲑鱼的平底锅。

       站在厨房门口的金博洋又忍不住拍了一张刷锅的宇野，发到了自己的LINE主页，还配了文字：

    _息子は大きくなった。何よりも！_

_（孩子长大了。比什么都（好）！）_

       心满意足地点了发送，本想趴到沙发上刷手机，却看到宇野已经开始刷汤锅，小孩子的手抓着对他而言显然过于庞大的汤锅的样子看上去就像是受了虐待。金博洋叹了口气：“算了，昌磨还是去收拾衣服吧，我来洗。看你这样子，可别摔着了。”

       从人字梯上下来前，宇野像平时那样想去亲金博洋的脸颊，却在踮起脚尖时有些重心不稳，差点从梯子上摔下来。金博洋连忙扶稳他：“祖宗！年轻的王子大人！您可消停点吧！别摔着您这神工鬼斧的脸，我可不想被女友粉打死。”

       面对金博洋的揶揄，变小了的宇野脸皮倒是更厚了：“可是今天早上还没有亲到博洋。”

       “你个14岁的熊孩子——”金博洋本想给他一个板栗，却在“熊孩子”的狗狗眼攻势中败下阵来，“好吧好吧。”

       他蹲下身、侧过脸，让宇野在他鼻尖上亲了一下。

  

       洗完碗的金博洋回到宇野的房间，变小了的男朋友手脚倒是快得很，已经把那一小堆旧衣服存货收拾好了叠放在一边，正坐在床上刷手机。

       金博洋想起了他刚才被可爱的真·小男友迷昏了头，在LINE主页发的那张配了奇怪的文字的图。果不其然，宇野也在浏览他的LINE主页，见他来了，还给了他一个幽怨的表情。金博洋有些心虚地打开LINE，小姐妹们用一排透着冷漠的点赞无声表示了对他一大早就开始秀恩爱的行为的鄙夷，男孩子们倒是实诚多了：

       _So_ta_01_10：孩子长大了，恭喜！_

_Sumoto.gyoza：博洋前辈对不起，刚才点赞的不是我，是手机放在桌上被我妹妹乱按的！_

_NoMoreScallion：幸好这儿子的眼睛遗传了瘦马，像你就惨了！就是这身高咋没遗传你呢，虽然你也没多高_

_Kazuki.ramen回复Sumoto.gyoza：说过很多次了，没看清内容就点赞是很不妥的。_

_MoreBucketPlease回复NoMoreScallion：像瘦马挺好的，像咱老铁得多磕碜_

_NoMoreScallion回复MoreBucketPlease：可不是，他也没我高，他老公也没你老公高_

_TanakaKeibu回复NoMoreScallion：有点没懂韩桑的逻辑……_

_LoveTakeko：可爱过头了，想给他买糖吃！_

_Kazuki.ramen回复TanakaKeibu：前辈真是好人_

_Kazuki.ramen回复TanakaKeibu：快把上面那个痴汉抓起来吧。_

       “别看手机了！”为了掩饰自己的心虚，金博洋大声招呼道，“出去逛街吧！”

       “可是我这样……”

       “没事，就当我带弟弟出门。”想到这里金博洋又觉得自己占了便宜，嘿嘿嘿地傻笑起来。

       宇野走到他身边，牵起了他的手：

       “嗯，想了一下，这样也挺好的。”他双眼亮晶晶地，看进金博洋的双眼，“出门的时候就可以理所当然地牵着博洋的手啦。”

       金博洋心中一抽。这是他在这个混乱的早晨第一次感到无奈。

 

       于是他们戴着口罩，手牵手出了门。两人按照原定计划去了三越，尽管宇野坚持说自己这个状态也持续不了几天，穿之前的衣服就可以，但金博洋还是拉着他去买了两套童装，满足了自己的恶趣味。

       中午两人打车去了预订的烧肉店，仗着包厢里没旁人，还玩了一把兄友弟恭互相喂饭的游戏。期间两人各自接了几个来问情况的电话，但这并没有影响他们的兴致。饭后，心情甚好的金博洋甚至开玩笑般地提出要找一个偏远些的商业冰场滑两圈，反正也没人能想到这个特别矮小的男孩会是宇野昌磨。宇野当然知道他是在说笑，但还是理智地指出金博洋一上冰肯定忍不住蹦跶，一蹦跶指不定就蹦出个4Lz——然后就会被围得水泄不通。

       他们研究了手机地图，烧肉店离家也就几公里的距离，最后便选择徒步回家，也不去别的地方了。两人特意选了两边都是民房的狭窄小路，这种路平日里也没什么人，加之现在他们看上去就是一对再普通不过的兄弟，更能理所当然地紧紧牵着手了。

       两人便像散步似地慢慢走着，偶尔搭两句无关紧要的话，像是已经步入暮年的夫妇。

       “博洋。”离家还有两条街的时候，宇野忽然叫了金博洋的名字。

       “欸？”

       “我是不是真的特别无趣啊。”顶着14岁的脸的宇野说着40岁的人都不一定会说的话，“一直以来也不是有趣的人。难得有两天休息日，现在这种情况，也不能陪博洋尽情地玩。”

       “我觉得挺好玩的啊。”金博洋说，“看到了14岁的、我还不认识的昌磨。虽然内里还是熟悉的人，但外表却是我没有见过的样子。还体验了做昌磨的哥哥的感觉。”

       “其实小时候好像也没有那么认真看过你……”他又补充道。

       “唔。”宇野低头，似乎在研究脚下的窨井盖。

       “其实，要是说无趣的话，”金博洋继续说道，“大部分人也都没有多有趣吧。无非是过着普通的日子的普通人。真要说起来，昌磨还是冰上的贵——”

       “博洋！”

       “——公子，怎么啦？”金博洋特别喜欢拿这些奇怪的外号来调侃他，自从上次看到了女友粉的ins之后，他更变本加厉了，“还有‘年轻的王子’呢。”

       “那些都是……”宇野斟酌了一下用词，“总之不是我。”

       “现在不就牵着手吗？”

       “是——嗯？”

       金博洋晃了晃两人交握着的双手——虽然此时的宇野的手还是孩童模样。

       “这样牵着手也是很难得的乐趣啦。所以今天很开心。”

 

       晚上洗完澡后，宇野穿着之前的旧睡衣，抱着枕头、毯子和绿色小恐龙钻进了金博洋的房间。

       “有种带弟弟睡觉的感觉。”躺在床上翘着二郎腿刷手机的金博洋边说边往旁边挪了挪，给宇野腾出位置——不过他也不需要多少位置，“小朋友要乖，早点睡觉哟。”

       宇野把自己的枕头放到金博洋的枕头旁边，躺了上去。

       “啊！好遗憾。今天晚上本来应该有大餐的。”他泄愤般地把小恐龙的头砸向床铺，“现在这个样子，什么也做不了。”

       “喂喂！”金博洋叫了起来，“别用这张脸说这种话！我觉得我在犯罪，诱拐未成年人。”

       “今晚可以贴着博洋睡吗？”宇野答非所问。

       “怕打雷的小朋友当然可以贴着哥哥睡。”

       “那我就怕打雷好了。”

       “欸，至少明天上午还是可以按原计划睡懒觉的嘛。”金博洋不甚认真地安慰道，“下午还是可以出去玩，晚上照样吃饭。”

       宇野掀开他被子的一角，钻进了他的被窝。金博洋感觉自己好像在被一坨毛茸茸的小狗蹭着。

       两人都花了比平时要少的时间入睡。

       金博洋又做了一个梦。

       他梦见了和昨天那场冰演相似的场景，紫红色的奇异灯光下，他穿着渡渡鸟的服装跳了他经典的4Lz+3T，居然还成功了。观众依然扔给他很多玩偶，他捡起一只抱着小恐龙的乔治玩偶，像举着领奖时的捧花那样，举着它绕场一周。忽然闪过一道银光，乔治玩偶变成了一根钢管，还越来越烫。他想把钢管扔掉，却怎么也无法脱手。

       就像昨天梦见的乔治玩偶那样，钢管还会说话呢，粘粘糊糊地叫他的名字：

       “博洋……”钢管还在他手心里蹭啊蹭，“好棒啊，博洋——”

       这根钢管怎么那么……色情？梦中的金博洋抱怨着，但那种被钢管磨蹭的奇怪的触感越来越真实，而且还转移到了其他地方：

       金博洋终于醒了过来。

       他的腰被明显是属于成年人的双臂从背后环着，股缝间夹着扮演梦中的钢管的罪魁祸首——属于21岁的宇野的东西。

       “啊，博洋醒了。”感受到了他的扭动，宇野几乎是贴着他的后颈说，“我回来了。现在来补偿昨天的遗憾吧——博洋哥哥。”

       不能把这家伙踹下床，金博洋对自己说——要踹也得等天总我爽完了再说。

————

**一个无脑后续：yycm的LINE主页**

（蓝色被子，一坨隆起，露出一个杂草般的头顶）

（众人冷漠点赞）

_LoveTakeko：下午还能出来打球吗？_

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 根据2011年岛国节目的介绍，那时候豆的身高是138cm（这么看来他还是长高了很多的  
> [2] 三越：日本的高级百货公司。天在名古屋the ice期间去过的商场sunshine sakae（有摩天轮的那个）附近就有一家三越。


End file.
